


By This Love (You Are Marked)

by RavenOfHope



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Derek, Romantic Soulmates, Sassy Spencer, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trope Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: Doing recon was not a problem for Derek usually. Doing recon at a gay bar with assholes eyeing up his pretty and very oblivious soulmate was proving to be a problem.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 397
Collections: That's My Soul Mate, Well that was delightful





	By This Love (You Are Marked)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to its creators. No money is being made.
> 
> Trope Thursday is a bi-weekly writing prompt containing a trope and a random line of dialogue established on a Discord server with other fabulous writers.

The music was deafening and barely had a rhythm to it. Morgan could barely hear himself think let alone the voices of his teammates through his earpiece. He pushed himself through the throng of bodies to the bar where it was slightly calmer. Reid was sitting on a bar stool with a glass of soda in front of him.

Morgan leaned against the counter a few places down ordering a coke and taking a look around. Doing recon was not a problem for him usually. Doing recon at a gay bar with assholes eyeing up his pretty and very oblivious soulmate was proving to be _a problem_.

Just as he walked closer to talk about the information they had gathered so far, a guy sidled up to Reid all sugary-sweet smiles and slicked back hair. Morgan could just catch the tail end of his sentence as he came up next to them. “…been checking you out.”

The leering gaze he dragged up and down Spencer’s frame made the genius squirm uncomfortably. Morgan could tolerate many things, but he was a possessive bastard so someone propositioning _his_ soulmate was not one of them.

He wrapped an arm around Reid’s waist and smirked when Spencer leaned into the touch instinctively. “Tell me, did I just hear you make a move on my soulmate?”, Morgan growled in his most dangerous voice. The guy looked at him, gulped and scurried away.

“I could have handled that myself, you know,” Spencer said but he made no move to pull away. “Besides, we are not supposed to draw attention to ourselves, Derek.” Morgan shrugged as he wrapped both arms around his soulmate.

“It didn’t draw any attention to us,” he argued which was true. No one was looking their way. “If you expect me not to say or do anything in a situation like that, you can think again, pretty boy.” Spencer smiled and leaned his head on Derek’s chest. “It’s alright. I like it when you get all possessive caveman on me.”

Morgan threw his head back and laughed. “Well look at you, Mr sassy pants, serving it to me.” He reached for Spencer’s wrist dragging his thumb over the soulmark there. It was a book with a howling wolf on the cover. Derek had an identical one just above his shoulder blade. He pressed a kiss to the mark feeling a shiver run through Spencer.

“This will always be proof that I love you, Spencer.” He captured his soulmate’s lips in a short kiss. Reid’s voice was slightly choked with emotion as he answered, “I love you too, Derek.” His hand wandered up to the place where Morgan’s soulmark was hidden beneath his shirt.

They leaned into each other for a few more seconds before pulling apart. “Come on, pretty boy. This was a bust so let’s get going. We should start fresh tomorrow.”

“You’re just worried about your beauty sleep.”

“Watch it, boy wonder. Out of the two of us, who whines the most when he doesn’t get his sleep, hmm?”

“With or without coffee?”

They continued bickering teasingly all the way back to the station.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. If you want to chat or send me a prompt, visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
